A Different Perspective
by The knights who until recently said Ni
Summary: Alex grew up in an orphanage and doesn't know who her parents are. She doesn't know anything about magic until she gets her letter. In the Mauradr era. Eventually spanning all 7 years of Hogwarts. will be LJ and the rest of them too. My first fanfic
1. The Orphanage

A.N. Hey! I really don't know what to say here so, On With The Show!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex yawned as she trudged down the narrow, rickety, stairs. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night. She hadn't had a good night sleep for what seemed like years. Every night now it seemed, there were fights. Screams, gun shots, and other such noises could be heard to all hours of the night. So often in fact that most people had gotten used to it. These sounds were now regular night time occurrences. Many times the police could find no explanation as to how the person had died.

She picked up a tray and got in the food line. The children in front of her immediately grouped closer together and away from her. It didn't matter. She was use to this kind of treatment. No one wanted to be near her and while this proved very lonely she had one solace, which was she got her own room. She'd lived in a dorm with about 10 other girls until she was six or so, but then one day when Veronica was teasing her about her hair, one of the beds seemingly of its own accord had smashed into the older girl and broken her leg. Of course Alex was blamed. She was always blamed when anything odd happened even though it was often obvious that she couldn't have had anything to do with them. She couldn't explain it but odd things just seemed to happen when she was around. It didn't matter that she was nowhere near the bed in question or that even if she was she probably couldn't have moved the bed fast enough to do any serious damage. It was always this way. The other girls didn't need any reason to place the blame on her. Why? Because she was the outcast. She wasn't cool. She was below them. That's what they said. That's what they thought. That's what they believed and nothing she ever did would change that.

She sat down at her usual spot at the end of the table. After doing her best to eat the clay like porridge she took her tray towards the kitchen. When she picked up her bowl to put it in the sink and to her great surprise underneath it was a letter. She stared at in wonder and then froze when she read the address. In loopy, green, script were the words

To: Miss Alexandria Johnson

The smallest room on the Second Floor

Coldstone Orphanage #13 Derby Way

Essex, England

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Letter

Alex quickly tucked the letter into the pocket of her second hand jeans and ran up to her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at the letter in her hands. Why did _she_ get a letter. She was a nobody, no family, no past, no future. It must be a mistake. But then it even had her bedroom on it. No it couldn't be right. _Well only one way to know._Slowly she turned it over and carefully opened the envelope so as not to break the intricate seal. She pulled out the letter which was on a long sheet of parchment. It read:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Worlcok,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Johnson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later then July 31. Yours Sincerely ,

Minerva McGonigall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform  
first year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)  
please note that all of pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books  
all students should have a copy of the following  
The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phillidia Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)  
1 set of glass phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed there own broomsticks.

She read it three times to make sure that was what it actually said. Then she laughed. So this is what it was. Her only letter ever and it was some stupid prank. But then it was really intricate for a prank. Why would some one take the time to write out the equipment and course books for a prank. Well sure to make it more believable but even so. Besides even if it wasn't a joke she had no money to buy all the stuff they said she needed and anyways where could she get it?

This was stupid. Magic doesn't exist. Everyone knows that. Why was she even thinking it could be real. It had to be a prank. Still the only people who would want to do something like this were at the orphanage and none of them were this creative. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

She opened the door and in walked one of the shortest people Alex had ever seen. He was very old judging by his white hair and rather bushy white eyebrows.

"Hello, I am Professor Flitwick," he said in a voice that was almost a squeak. "I am the charms professor at Hogwarts."

Hogwarts is real? You're joking right...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A.N. Hey to all 5 of you who read the previous chapter. HMMMM why did only 2 review? Something seems wrong here! I love the stats thing! 

HowlingWolftheDenKeeper: Thanks! I'm having trouble working in her appearance. I already have the first 5 or so chapters written but I m revising and re-editing all of them. If you have any suggestions I would appreciate them. Oh and, why on earth would I mind? Thanks again.

Elephant Wings: Merci Beaucoup!

PLEASE REVEIW (I'll know if you haven't 8D 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A.N. The way I write my chapters just sort of flow into one another so I'm going to start writing the last line of the previous chapter first.

A.N. Hey! Wow I'm being really good about updating! Okay umm... Dunno what to say so TO OZ!

* * *

"Hogwarts is real? You're joking right?"...

Yet apparently he wasn't, which is how Alex ended up at Kings Cross station on September first with a trunk full of supplies and a handful of trinkets she had colleted over the years.

She loaded her things onto a trolley and pulled out her ticket. "The train leaves from platform 9 3/4 promptly at eleven o'clock train," she read. Alex put her ticket back in her pocket and began pushing her trolley towards the platform.

And stopped...

Very slowly she pulled her ticket out of her pocket. I probably just imagined it. After all I just glanced at it, maybe I read the wrong part. She looked at it again.

"The train leaves from platform 9 3/4. Platform 9 3/4," Alex repeated to herself not quite believing what she was reading. Maybe it's a new platform. Or maybe they... what if they... It has to be new there's no other explanation. She didn't want to think about what it would be like going back to the orphanage defeated after the prospect of freedom.

Alex pushed her trolley toward the nearest platform trying to read the number. All of a sudden there was a loud crack as if a fire cracker had gone off. Alex jumped, but in doing so she pushed her trolley forward. It sped up gathering speed heading strait for the barrier between two platforms. Alex sprinted after it hoping to get to it in time. She grabbed the handle just before it hit the barrier. She closed her eyed and waited for the crash. It never came.

When Alex opened her eyes she was on a different platform from the one she had been on only seconds before. There was a red train with gold lettering that read Hogwarts express. Alex noticed a large sign with the number 9 3/4 on it.

She could have laughed at how incredibly simple it was and would have had she not ten seconds before been completely baffled.

She dragged her trunk onto the train and looked for a seat. She found one just as the train whistled. In the compartment there were two girls. One of the girls had long auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. The other girls and dark black hair that rested on her shoulders. The girl with red hair was the first to speak.

"Hi, I'm Lily are you first years too?"

"What? Oh yes sorry. Yea I'm Alex."

"I'm Sarina, and I'm also a first year. What house do you guys think you'll be in?"

"House?" Lily and Alex asked in unison.

"Oh are you guys muggle born?"

"Muggle born?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay: If both your parents are magical, you're a pure blood. If one parent is magical and one is a muggle you're a half blood.-"

"Muggle?" Alex interrupted.

"It means someone whose not magical. Any way if both your parents are muggles, you're muggle born. I'm a pure blood."

"Oh well I'm muggle born," Lily said.

"I dunno what I am."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sarina asked.

"I mean well I suppose I'm probably muggle born because I grew up in a muggle orphanage and I don't know who my parents were." .

"Oh, umm... well... Do you know about houses?" Sarina asked quickly trying to change topics quickly. "Oh right you already said you didn't well basically there are four houses which are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each house has certain attributes that determine which students will be sorted into each house..." She then went on to give a very detailed description of each house, its history, and thousands of other facts about Hogwarts, most of which the other two girls totally missed. "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw, but you can never tell. One thing I don't know is how they sort us. What about you?"

Lily was the first to respond, "Uh.. I dunno. Gryffindor sounds pretty good-" she stopped unsure of what else to say. Sarina took over for her.

"Oh it is good, possibly the best, though there really is no best or worst or anything, there all different and the whole housing system is flawed, but Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster was in Gryffindor and so was the deputy headmistress, professor McGonagall.-" she would have kept going but just then there was a knock on the door.

Alex opened it to reveal a short women pushing a trolley loaded with snacks and candies.

"Anything off the cart dearies?"

Alex held back and watched as Lily proceeded to pick up some of everything that contained chocolate. Sarina on the other hand went strait for the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and the Licorice wands. Then almost as an after thought scooped up some Droobles Best Bubble gum and cauldron cakes.

"That's 7 sickles for you," the food lady said to Sarina and then to Lily she added, "and 6 sickles and 3 knuts for you. Anything for you dear?" She asked Alex.

"No I'm good thanks," Alex said quietly, but Sarina noticed her cheeks had turned a slight shade of pink. As they walked back into the compartment she thrust a handful of candy toward her. "No I couldn't..." the longing in her voice was clear to both of the other girls.

"Take it," Sarina ordered. "I got way to much for me to possibly consume by myself."

"Well if you insist-"

"I do." And with that the three girls began sampling and tasting every thing they had boughten. Only when Lily reached for the Bertie Botts did Sarina pipe up a warning. "I'd be careful with those if I were you." Lily immediately dropped the bag like a hot coal. Sarina stifled a giggle "I didn't mean that careful. I just meant be careful which ones you eat. When they say every flavor, they mean Every Flavor. Sure there are normal ones like toffee, cherry, apple, tutti-frutti, and all but then you get ones like grass, dirt, sardine, and if you're really unlucky something like booger or vomit.

They had fun trying to guess what each one was though most of the time they were wrong. Alex was the best at guessing the flavors. The most disturbing one was when tried a pink one that she thought was bubble gum and it turned out to be shrimp.

Before they knew it, the train was screeching to a halt. They nervously disembarked not sure where to go or what to do when they heard a booming voice shout, "firs' years this way."

* * *

A.N. Thanks Muchos to my reveiwers:

HowlingWolftheDenKeeper: Since that's too long you are now known as HwtDK. Hopefully you don't mind and if you do, Tough! No seriously if you mind I'll change it. Out of curiosity is there any reason for your name. I mean is it from a book or movie or who knows what else? My image of Alex is kind of like yours except I pictured her with blue hair (don't ask why) so for the purpose of the story I was going to give her black hair that's the really dark kind that almost looks blue. Also she has gray eyes. I dunno what else so farewell.

Elephant Wings: An actual review would be nice! None of this oh it's good toodle-oo stuff! 8P

**PEOPLE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY HATE IT OR IF YOU LOVE IT OR WHAT EVER! JUST PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW**! Did I make my point?

Danka  
Knights of Ne!


	4. The Sorting Hat

Disclamer: wow! I'm actually remembering to do this. Anything you recognized belongs to J.K. Rowling. The rest is mine, Mine, all MINE mwahahahahahahahaha. (I apologize for the temporary insanity. I'll try not to let it happen in the future.)

I'm giving you a nice long chapter, but it might be the last for a while. High School is a pain in the back! It's not even that I have so much homework or anything. It's just that My high school has three floors and I have no class on the same floor as the one before it so I have to run up and down at least 20 flights of stairs a day, so when I get home I'm exhausted! Sorry enough boring you with my sad life.

-------- YaY I GoT a SoRtInG HaT SoNg---------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways, To the story...

_Before they new it, the train was screeching to a halt. They nervously disembarked not sure where to go or what to do when they heard a booming voice shout, "firs' years this way."_

Alex turned around and stared at the huge man holding a lantern. He must have been at least twice the size of anyone she had ever seen before. He had a bushy brown beard and was wearing a large moleskin coat.

"All right. Everyone follow me." He led them down steep path toward the lake. The short walk consisted of much stumbling and squeaking, but finally they reached the water's edge. "Into the boats everyone, no more then four to a boat."

At the mention of boats, Alex noticed a look of horror cross Sarina's face. "Boats, boats, why does it have to be boats?" Sarina stuttered.

"Aw come on, you'll be fine," Lily said reassuringly.

Lily and Alex dragged a pale Sarina into a boat and were joined by a haughty looking girl with cruel eyes and long blond hair. Lily looked nervously at the newcomer and then at Alex and Sarina. She realized that they weren't going to say anything and that if they were to speak the whole trip, she would have to speak first.

"I'm Lily, and this is Sarina, and this is Alex," as she said this she motioned to the other two girls in turn.

"Do I look like I care?" The blond girl sneered.

Lily opened her mouth to deliver a cutting reply when they heard Hagrid shout, "all right, you'll get you're first view of Hogwarts in a couple o' seconds." Immediately silence fell. Every child, male or female, muggle born, pureblood, or otherwise craned their necks looking in the direction Hagrid had gestured. (A.N. I know the first saw Hogwarts when they were walking but I like to think of the whole journey as by boat.) "Now don't hurt yourselves, you can't see it yet, wait 'till we go around this turn." As they rounded the corner all eyes stared at the huge castle that loomed before them. Alex was in a state of shock. This old fashion castle was nothing like what she had imagined. Lily's mouth hung open slightly and she seemed like she was in a trance. Sarina was practically falling out of the boat and didn't seem to notice. Alex did note that her face was still tinted green. Even the dark haired girl who was doing her best to seem unimpressed couldn't take her eyes away from the enchanting castle that loomed before them.

The boats docked and the children scrambled out of them. Sarina literally stepped on people in her haste to get out of the boat. They followed Hagrid up the hill to the castle. He stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked thee times. Slowly the door opened. A tall witch stern looking in an deep green robe with square glasses. Her black hair was pulled up onto a no nonsense bun. This was clearly not a teacher to mess with. "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She led the first years down a long hall into a large room. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. In a few moments time you will follow me to the Great Hall at which point you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses here at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here your house will be like your family. Your achievements will earn your house points. Any misbehavior and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as best you can. The sorting will begin momentarily." With those comforting words she left. No one made a sound. Alex saw anxiousness, nervousness, and even plain fear on some of the other first years faces.

It seemed like hours passed before Professor McGonagall returned. With out a word they first years formed a line and followed her. As they entered the great hall, all eyes were on them. Some of them looked about to faint. A short plump boy that had rather mouseish features looked like he was about to throw up. Others however, especially a rather tall boy with extremely ruffled looking hair, seemed to flourish under the attention.

All of a sudden the attention shifted. It was focused on a very old hat on a stool, that Alex hadn't previously noticed. She wondered what it was there for. Before she had much time to think on it a small rip on the brim opened and it began to sing...

Oh you may not think I'm clever,But don't judge on what you see,  
For I assure you'll never meet,  
Another hat like me.  
A thousand years ago it was,  
When Hogwarts had begun,  
Did Gryffindor devise a plan  
For the founders wisdom to be sung.  
He took me off his noble head,  
And cut around the brim,  
A tear, a mouth so I could sing,  
At my every whim.  
Four proud house form this school,  
Each of it's own contriving,  
To be the ones to lead the school,  
They always have been striving.  
For each with it's own elements,  
That show their special traits,  
Each prizes there own feelings,  
And each is very great.  
Gryffindor prized courage,  
Above all of the rest,  
For those whose bravery was grand,  
He thought to be the best.  
Slytherin preferred sharp wit,  
And those who were quite shrewd,  
The ones who would use any means,  
Even if they were quite crude.  
Ravenclaw liked those of brains,  
She thought they were the brightest,  
They could notice most anything,  
Although it could be the slightest.  
Hufflepuff however chose,  
Those who were just and faithful,  
She liked those who would always work,  
And never were they wasteful.  
No matter where I sort you,  
I wish you the best of luck,  
No matter if your scared or tired,  
I certainly won't get stuck.  
And so you see just pop me on  
It won't take long,  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
I've never yet been wrong.  
Written by 20Chitose05, edited and added to by me

When it finished the hall burst into a thunderous applause. "When I call your name you will come forward and place the hat on your head. Black, Narcissa."

The nasty girl came forward. _So that's her name. Well what ever house she's in I don't want to be in it._

The hat rested on her head for a few seconds and then shouted "Slytherin." The table on the far left broke into applause.

"Black, Sirus." a tall boy with long black hair was sorted into Gryffindor. Bones, Amelia became the first Hufflepuff, quickly followed Boyle, Robert who became a Ravenclaw. There were a few c's and d's and then...

"Evan's Lily." Lily walk cautiously toward the hat. Gingerly she placed it on her head. It stayed there a while before shouting "Gryffindor." As Lily walked to the applauding table Alex noticed she looked visibly relived.

Finnigan, Sara became a Ravenclaw and Alex allowed her attention to wander. She was brought back to reality when Sarina gave her a sharp jab as McGonagall called Harrisson, Emma got sorted into Ravenclaw. Before she had time to register what was going on she heard professor McGonagall say, "Johnson, Alexandria" She nervously walked to the stool and gingerly put the hat on her head. For a moment she waited, wondering what was going to happen. "Hmmm... what have we here, ah yes. Quite intelligent but Ravenclaw doesn't seem the place for you no... Cunning yes... and a mice amount of ambition... Slytherin looks like the place for you..." _Not Slytherin, _Alex thought quickly remembering the Haughty girl in the boat. _I don't want to be anywhere near her er I mean... I never want to be like them _"Are you sure, Slytherin really would be the best place for you. Do you really want to let one chance encounter change your life?"_ Yes! I DON'T want to be in Slytherin. I'm posotive. _"Well I suppose then, looks like you belong in **GRYFFINDOR**"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and went to sit next to Lily. She watched the remainder of the sorting only half paying attention. She was still thinking about what the hat had said. It seemed to know more then it told her. _Oh well, that's something to leave to ponder on a rainy day._

She refocused on the sorting in time to hear Malfoy, Lucius was sorted the hat barely touched his head when it cried out "Slytherin".

After about "M" as each name was called Sarina grew progressively paler. By the time Snape, Severus became a Slytherin she looked about ready to faint.

"Summers, Sarina." Slowly she walked over to the stool, and gingerly put the hat on. The second it shouted Gryffindor, she snatched it off her head and ran over to the Gryffindor table.

After Zola, Rebecca was sorted into Ravenclaw Dumbledore stood up. Silence fell once more and every one turned toward the headmaster expectantly.

"Before you eat I have a few words I would like to share with you." His words were met by several groans from students expecting a speech. "Flibbertigibbet, smorgasbord, meatloaf." It took a moment for students to realize he was done speaking. Then they noticed the golden platters had filled themselves with food.

The Great Hall filled with noise as people banged silverware against plates or talked with mouths full of food. Alex stared at the huge amounts of food in front of her. It was the most that she had ever seen anywhere, and she noted the best looking to. She loaded her plate with some of everything within arms length. After some time when everyone had was good deal fuller (A.N. is that a word?), the food magically disappeared and dessert appeared. Sarina watched in shock as Alex proceeded to eat as much of every dessert as she could get her hands on.

"How do you eat all that? You just had a huge dinner, you can't possibly still be hungry."

"See it's like this," Alex replied, "you know how people always say it all get mixed together in your stomach? Well they're wrong. You're stomach is divided into compartments for each food. Now some compartments are bigger than others so you can eat more of that food. I just filled almost all of my dinner compartments but I still have plenty of room left for dessert."

"I did not just follow that but sure!" Lily said through a mouthful of cake.

"It all has to do with my theory of everything," Alex started.

"Stop right there," Sarina ordered, "i know from experience theories take forever tp explain. A theory of everything would doubtlessly take even longer. I'll just agree with you. No need to make me fall asleep at the table."

"Oh well gee that's sure nice-" Alex's reply was cut off when a hush fell once again over the great hall. Dumbledore was standing again. He gave a short speech on behalf of the caretaker, Argus Filch, telling them not to go into the Forbidden Forest, hmm I wonder why its called forbidden, and noting a couple of other things about Hogwarts. Alex was feeling very tired and only half listened. Then a boy with red hair led, named Arnold, or Arthur, or something led them up to the Gryffindor tower. He said he was a prefect and then he explained that some staircases moved or had trick steps and to be careful. He came to a stop in front of a portrait of a very large women in a pink dress.

"The password," the prefect said, "is phoenix feather" when he said this, the portrait swung forward revealing a small whole in the wall. They clambered into the common room and looked around. There was a crackling fire surrounded by an array of couches, chairs, and tables. Off of the common room were two doors. "Boys in the right, Girls on the left," the prefect announced. "All of your belongings are already in your rooms."

Sarina, Lily, and Alex trudged up the stairs to their dormitory. Alex took a second to notice there were more then three beds in the room but she was too tired to stay up and find out who they were. She climbed into her large canopy bed and closed the hangings. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

To My **3**Reveiwers

x17SkmBdrchiczxx: Long enough for you? lol thanks for the reveiw!

Elephant Wings: Thanks!

To everyone else: If you haven't reviewed: REVIEW! I will thank you if you flame me I don't care if you tell me it's awful but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY I DON'T CARE IT IT'S ONE WORD GOOD/BAD PLEASE! If you haven't read: READ!

Thanks

Knights of Ne

Oh and I just might update sooner if I get more reviews!


	5. Good Morning

Disclamer: I own nothing that you recognize, It all belongs to J.K Rowling!

A.N. Reviews are what makes me want to keep writing people! The more I get the faster I'll update. hint, hint, nudge, nudge, say no more  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She climbed into her large canopy bed and closed the hangings. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow...

Alex awoke the next morning at the crack of dawn which is when she was normally woken by the shouts of the headmistress and help. She closed her eyes hoping to fall back asleep but to no avail. She tiredly got up and went to shower. 

When she came back Sarina and one of the girl's she didn't know were up and getting ready. Alex pulled on her black school robes and quickly ran a brush through her damp brown hair. By the time she was done Lily was up too and only one girl wasn't up. 

Sarina went over to the sleeping girls bed and gently shook her. The only response she got was a face full of pillow. Undeterred Sarina took the pillow and wacked the brunette. This had little effect. Sarina calmly went into the bathroom and returned with a cup of water. 

First she dipped her fingers in the water and flicked it at the girls head. Then she tipped the cup so water dribbled down the side. Finally she lost her patients and dumped the cup onto the sleeper's head. 

The formerly sleeping girl sat up abruptly and hit her head on the bed. "What the frig!"

Sarina smiled innocently. "Time to get up" She stepped aside with a mock bow as the other girl stormed past to the bathroom, then as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened turned and left the dormitory, calling over her shoulder to Lily and Alex, "come on we don't want to be late for breakfast."

Alex covered a grin as she and Lily hurried out of the dormitory making a mental note not to sleep in. Ever. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
x17SkmBdrchiczxx- Thanks

Knights of Ne- NO I DID NOT REVIEW MY OWN STORY! I AM NOT THAT DESPERATE FOR REVIEWS! THAT WAS MY #&#& SISTER WHOM I LOVE SO VERY MUCH! (shoots death glares at sister!)

A.N. this is really short, but as a mentioned High school is a pain in the $#! I don't know if I need a beta, but if someone wants to beta I would be happy to have one as it would save me a lot of work XD ! Other than that, be happy I got another chapter out so soon (It was the long weekend)!

come on! Almost 100 people have looked at my story so please please please reveiw! I turned the anonymous reviewers thing on b/c I didn't know it was off! PLEASE It will really make my day! Even a one word thing or ANYTHING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! 

Thank you,  
Knights of Ne  
p.s. My happiness is just a mouse click away!  
Please? 

Pretty please?

with sugar on top?

and an ice ceram sundae?

8D? 


	6. Author's Note

A.N. Sorry I just hae the biggest case of writer's block known to person kind. Ideas are welcome. help is welcome. I have no clue when I'll get an idea. sorry!

Knights of Ne


End file.
